


Presente

by battyMadison



Series: Control [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: ¿Cómo podría Hannibal rechazar la oportunidad para ver a Will Graham gimiendo por él y ante él? Bien ya lo conoce en dolor; convulsionando frente suyo, rictus marcado por su destrucción.--PWP durante la segunda mitad de la primera temporada con el buen doctor aprovechándose de Will en medio de la encefalitis.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190450
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Presente

Will Graham ha resultado ser único en su clase. Explorar su inestabilidad parece ser solo el inicio de un mundo de posibilidades. 

Y es que la desesperación por conectar, Hannibal la pudo leer desde ese primer momento en la oficina de Crawford; una angustia inhóspita por vivir aislado y solo.

Pero claro que no ha sido solo su mente lo que lo ha motivado a llegar a esto, a tener en su cama a Graham desnudo y temblando. Es también esa belleza que casi pasa escondida detrás de camisas opacas y pantalones caquis; son aquellos ojos azules gigantes en un rostro renacentista, una barba pequeña que solo resalta aún más a esas perfectas facciones que le recuerdan a las grandes obras en Florencia. 

¿Cómo podría rechazar la oportunidad para verlo gimiendo por él y ante él? Bien ya lo conoce en dolor; convulsionando frente suyo, rictus marcado por su destrucción. 

Ahora lo tiene entre sábanas rojo oscuro que combinan tan bien con su palidez; sudor en su piel sonrojada y pegándole los rizos en su frente; ojos tapados por una suave tela y labios mordidos en vergonzosa plenitud mientras sus manos solo pueden apretar la almohada detrás de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera tuvo que amarrarlo, Graham necesitando la obediencia. Necesitando como el aire una mano que lo guíe. Su mano.

Y es lo que hace, empujando con la palma su abdomen para hundir su espalda todavía más contra la cama y ver cómo se arquea y abre sus piernas, permitiéndole así jugar con el juguete de tamaño grande que puso en su interior.

No sin antes abrirlo por minutos, ignorando la mortificación de sus gemidos: Graham dándose cuenta de cuán sumiso puede ser cuando recibe lo que tanto quiere; olvidando su reluctancia a desnudarse y abriendo él mismo sus piernas para dejarle acariciar su arrugado agujero.

Tan bonito que es su cuerpo; sus gruesos muslos temblorosos, pálidos frente al fuerte rojo de su polla, al rosa de su aro dilatándose ante sus dedos y luego dejándose penetrar por la silicona del consolador. Su boquita colorada también, al igual que sus mejillas y su torso, todo un deleite para su vista, incluyendo los pequeños quejidos que abandonan sus labios.

Nadie más ha debido hacer esto por él; tomarse el tiempo en destruir sus barreras y reconstruirlas, cree Hannibal mientras con un movimiento indecente retira el juguete solo para ver las rodillas de Will caer contra la cama, su pene tratando de venirse si no fuera por el anillo que le puso al inicio de todo, volviendo a penetrarlo en un movimiento intenso, iniciando un vaivén con su mano, hipnotizado por lo fácil que es cogerlo, lo mucho que Will necesita que le hagan esto, que controlen su cuerpo.

Y es que fue tan fácil tenerlo así. Will alejado de cada uno de quienes podrían apoyarlo, gente que no lo merece de todas formas, afiebrado y confundido por su encefalitis, viendo en él a su única salvación. Tan fácil manipular la atracción que siente hacia él, mostrarse como su amigo y seducirlo. Y Will, por supuesto, solo queriendo obedecer.

Y es lo que hace tras decirle que no puede moverse, que no levante sus caderas tratando de follarse en el juguete, que no levante las manos de la almohada, que no intente retirarse la venda.

Puede ver las lágrimas empañar sus bellos pómulos y bajar por labios que las lamen con temor; es tan grata la imagen, Will sufriendo de placer, consumido por su fiebre y por el deseo de su cuerpo. Mira todo con detalle esperando por grabarlo en su palacio y después en papel.

 _Por favor_ , susurra Will con la voz seca, su garganta moviéndose rápidamente, incluso sus hombros temblando. Lo ignora, preocupado de seguir cogiéndoselo con el aparato, enamorado de lo mucho que Will está hecho para esto, lo bien que su cuerpo se abre con cada estocada.

Los por favores suben de tono, Will con sus labios rojos y mordidos, su rostro empapado por las lágrimas y sudor.

 _Cariño_ , le responde, _todo estará bien_.

 _Estás aquí conmigo, en Baltimore, tu nombre es Will Graham y eres el centro de mi mundo_ , agrega mientras lo penetra a fondo.

El quejido que emite Will es como si lo estuviera desgarrando. Y es que lo hace de alguna forma; recompone su cuerpo para hacerse un espacio dentro de él, para abrir un lugar hasta su corazón. Quiere tenerlo consigo, y lo tendrá, piensa, después de mandarlo a la cárcel quizás, cuando sea el momento de sacarlo de ahí.

Sí, decide, lo tendrá tantas veces como quiera y será Will quien venga hasta él, necesitando de su control, queriendo mostrarle su obediencia.

 _Así, mi cariño_ , le dice con placer, viendo el esfuerzo que hacen sus caderas por mantenerse mansas, sintiendo como su orificio aprieta el juguete provocando que sea difícil seguir moviéndolo.

 _Te permitiré lo que te mereces_ , afirma, removiendo con ternura el anillo que rodea su miembro casi morado, bombeando y bombeando sangre, semen manchando la punta.

 _Te mostraré cuánto es lo que vales_ , asegura y lo penetra por última vez, observando con sentimientos que no reconoce el clímax de Will: su espalda completamente arqueada, sus pies apretando tanto las sábanas al igual que sus manos el cojín; su polla viniéndose sin ningún contacto, liberándose en su abdomen y manchado hasta su clavícula; su agujero succionando la silicona; y su rostro, _oh_ , su rostro, en un rictus digno de cualquier éxtasis divino.

Hannibal se siente así, de hecho, divino, como un dios proveyendo de pasión a una santa. Entregándole placer a su elegido, viendo a Will convulsionando esta vez por goce y no sufrimiento, sintiendo sus gemidos como la mejor aria del mundo.

Le susurra nimiedades cariñosas mientras retira el juguete; su agujero tan abierto, sus bordes pestañando aún con deseo; sus muslos flaqueando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Acaricia también su estómago, esparciendo el semen y el sudor, y llega hasta su rostro para besar suavemente su boca.

Cuando con cuidado retira la venda topándose con los párpados apretados de Will, sus facciones lucen angustiadas. Le dice _cariño vuelve a mí_ , tocando su mejilla, y es con otra serie de emociones que no puede distinguir que algo en él se aprieta. Nota el verde que yace en esos ojos azules iluminados por las lágrimas, marcados por algo que solo podría ser amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por todo ese manoseo innecesario al pobre de Willcito durante sus episodios afiebrados (y es que ¿es necesario tocarle tantooo la garganta Hannibal?), y lo bonito que se ve sufriendo!


End file.
